I Love You
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Winter Park, and Finn gets Amanda a flower signed "Your Secret Admirer." What will be the outcome of a cheesy lovesick Finn, and a just-as-lovesick-but-not-as-cheesy Amanda? Rated K for cute-sey yet awkward Famanda moments! :) HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!


**A/N: Heyyoo! Happy Valentine's Day! Sosososososoooooo sorry I haven't updated Dear Diary! I've been working on my Kingdom Keepers/Hunger Games Crossover story, so I've been kinda wrapped up on that, but I'd REALLY appreciate it if ya'll'd (whoo! Double contraction!) check it out! PWEASES?**

**Annywayyys! I know I already have a whole songfic multi-chap collection-thing, but since this is a Super-Duper Special Songfic of it's own! :) **

**But this is legit the CUTEST song ever. "Icing" by Charity Vance. GO LISTEN TO IT!**

**So, this is Famanda, since I haven't really ever done anything with Famanda, and I feel bad like I've neglected them, so I'm gonna make it up to them. Yeah… :P**

It was Valentine's Day across America. That special day filled with roses and chocolates and candies and hearts and all that junk. Winter Park was having their annual Valentine's Day fundraiser—selling carnations and cupcakes for a dollar. Finn wanted to do something special for Amanda, but…_what_ exactly?

_**You are the icing on my cake**_

_**You are the smile I can't replace**_

_**You are**_

_**You are**_

She just had this essence about her that made him smile constantly and want to be near her.

_**The way you smile**_

_**The way you laugh**_

_**The way I **_

_**Can't help but catch your joy**_

_**Your joy**_

Finn gathered up his courage and walked over to the table covered by the cheesy red tablecloth with pink hearts. I mean, it's kind of cliché, but wouldn't Valentine's Day be the best day to tell her? He picked up one of the slips and filled it out.

_Name: Your Secret Admirer _

_To: Amanda Lockhart_

_Grade: 9_

_Homeroom: E11_

_Message: I don't exactly know a romantic or adorable way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it straight out. Meet me right outside the gym right after school—I have to tell you something._

Alright, it wasn't very informative, but you hade to give him _some_ credit for having the guts to tell her his feelings. He walked away from the booth to his locker with pride. Head held high, he thought to himself, "Today, I am a man!" **(A/N: Yes, that **_**was**_** supposed to be an awkward joke-ish thing…)**

Finn felt a tap on his right shoulder. Instinctively, he turned to his right. Seeing nobody there, his head whipped around, only to find Amanda smiling at him with one of those lovesick-goofy smiles.

"Not funny," Finn said, laughing.

"Well," Amanda said jokingly, "I thought it was plenty funny to see you run around in circles."

Finn rolled his eyes and walked in with Amanda to their homeroom class.

_**Metaphorically, this song just says one thing**_

_**I love you**_

_**That's what I'm telling you**_

Soon, in homeroom, the senior class delivered the flowers and cupcakes to the classrooms and started passing them out.

"Amanda Lockhart?" One of them said.

Surprised, Amanda went up and got her flower.

"That's strange," she said.

Suppressing a grin, Finn said, "What?"

"Read this," Amanda said, showing him the heart-shaped note attached to her flower.

Rereading the note, Finn mentally cursed himself for how stupid it sounded.

"I wonder who it could be…" Amanda said dreamily.

"Well, who are you hoping it to be?"

She averted her eyes from Finn and blushed. "There is—uh—there is this one guy that I'm hoping sent it to me, but odds are it isn't from him," she rambled.

Finn's reply was a short "Oh."

_**And there's no irony because**_

_**I say what I mean **_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

That's all Finn wanted to say to her: "I love you, Amanda." Four simple words that meant so much to the both of them.

_**You are the minutes of my time**_

_**You're inspiration to this rhyme**_

_**You are **_

_**You are**_

Even during lunch, Amanda was still longingly staring at the ruby-red carnation, twirling it in her fingers.

"Still haven't figured out your mystery guy, huh?" Finn asked.

"Well, any way it goes, I'll find out after school, right? That is, if they show up."

"They will," Finn said reassuringly.

Amanda gave him a smile and threw out whatever poison the cafeteria was serving that fine Valentine's Day. Finn wasn't sure if what they had put in the food was red food coloring in spirit of that day, or some unknown ingredient that could be the death of him. He could imagine the rest of the Keepers presenting his dead body to Maleficent. "Here, Maleficent, look! The lunch ladies did the job for you. Will you stop attacking us now?" He chuckled and smiled to himself as the bell rang.

_**You are the apple of my eye**_

_**The sweet sunshine in the sky **_

_**You are**_

_**You are**_

As the day went on, Finn became more and more nervous. What if Amanda didn't like him like that? Eww, an even more repulsive thought—what if who she'd been crushing on was Luowski? Eh, probably not, but Amanda was very unpredictable.

_**Metaphorically, this song just says one thing**_

_**I love you**_

_**That's what I'm telling you**_

_**Oh, and there's no irony because**_

_**I say what I mean **_

_**I love you **_

_**I love you**_

Anxiously, Amanda sat in last period American History, counting down until she could meet this "Secret Admirer" fellow.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…

Six consecutive beeps came from the overhead speakers in the classroom.

Amanda packed up her books, and headed to her locker, wanting to meet up with Finn after going outside the gym.

_**When cloudy days come along**_

_**When you're not here, you hear this song and know**_

_**Just know**_

_**If sad times steal your joy**_

_**Ring me up and hear my voice**_

Now thinking about it, Amanda would be _really_ disappointed if Finn wasn't her secret admirer. Shaking the bad thoughts out of her head, she walked out the doors and around to the gym.

"_**I love you's" tend to mute the noise**_

_**Metaphorically, this song just says one thing**_

_**I love you**_

_**That's what I'm telling you**_

_**And there's no irony because **_

_**I say what I mean**_

_**I love you**_

Taking in a deep breath, Amanda turned the corner and saw Finn sitting on the steps, looking nervous.

"Finn?" Amanda asked, smiling, hoping, praying that he had sent her the flower.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what else to say.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Amanda," Finn said, breaking the silence, I guess you know…um…"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Thanks for the flower, by the way."

"You're welcome."

This time, their silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable. No words needed to be said, and that was the beauty of that moment. Amanda intertwined her fingers with his as he walked her home.

About halfway there, Finn stopped.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Finn's face contorted in confusion. "Should I have gotten you a cupcake instead?"

Amanda's current smile grew as she quietly whispered, "No. This is perfect."

_**I love you**_

**A/N: So? Loved it? Hated it? This wasn't my favorite; I think some of it sounded pretty awkward, but I just wanted to give ya'll a little Valentine's treat. **

**Concrit greatly appreciated and accepted! :) **


End file.
